The New Girl Next Door
by NamelessWriter43
Summary: The new girl at WC high knows a bit more about the supernatural then she let's on and Sarah's not telling the whole truth about who the new girl is but why?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and with a new story. This one is gonna have another oc yay! But before you get all excited this is a prologue so its gonna be kinda short bit the real chapter one will be up soon. This story will be part of a series! So on with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 _The dark figure walked down the hallway checking in every room until he found the one. He smirked and entered the room to find a girl tied to a chair struggling to get free._

 _"Fighting won't help princess" the boy purred "what do you want!?" The girl hissed. "Some help with my plan" the boy replied smirking "And what if I don't wanna help you Jesse?" She asked annoyed._

 _"You don't have a choice" Jesse hissed in the girls ear "huh?" She asked confused. Jesse smiled a fanged smile and a his eyes flashed blue and said " you're gonna help me with my plan aren't you?" He asked staring in the girl's eyes._

 _"Yes of course I'll help you Jesse" she replied as her eyes changed from dark brown to blue. "Perfect" Jesse purred kissing the top of the now dazed girl's nose._

 _Then he untied the ropes to free the girl then said "you should be getting home now you've got school tomorrow." The girl just nodded still dazed and confused about where she was and why she was here._

 _Jesse showed the girl to the door and watched as she walked off with only the moon to guide her._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: and thats the prologue so for a recap Jesse kidnapping some poor girl,glamoured her and forces her to help with his plan! But the real question is who is this girl and why did Jesse choose her and what is Jesse's plan? Well you'll find out soon! ;) until next chapter bye!**

 **~MOTI43**


	2. Chapter one:the meetings of a new friend

**A/N: hey universe I'm back with the official chapter one! So I'm gonna try and make my stories longer also this chapter my oc will official be introduced and she gonna be** _ **different**_ **(you'll understand later) but just a bit of a side note I set this after date to end all dates so Ethan and Sarah are dating but the rest of team v is still single… for now ;) and also the girls are in the same grade. Well on with the story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter one: the meeting of a new friend or… enemy?

Ethan was walking up to his locker when a girl with curly dark brown hair in a ponytail that looked a bit like his girlfriend Sarah running to him. "Hi do you know where Sarah fox is?" She asked a bit out of breath "yeah she went that way" Ethan said pointing to the left.

"thanks" she said turning to leave but, Ethan grabbed her arm pulling him into a vision: Benny with blood dripping from his neck *flash* someone jumping out the window *flash* Erica sucking the venom out *flash*

*back to reality* "you ok?" The girl asked. "Fine your new right?" He asked uneasily " yup my first day" she stated happily glancing at her watch eyes widening "I gotta go! Maybe we'll have class together Ethan bye!" She shouted running down the hallway "wait!," he yell "how'd you know my name!?" He asked but the girl was already out of earshot.

 **.**

 **.**

The did the same thing a couple more times to some boys named Benny and Rory but asked for Erica Jones and Jesse black.

 **.**

 **.**

*time skip*

Ethan sat down with his best friend Benny. "Hey B" "oh hey Ethan" Benny replied "you'll never guess what happened this morning" Ethan stated "um let me guess" Benny started " a girl didn't came up to you, asked for someone, say she was new, ran off and never said her name did she?" Benny asked.

"How'd you know?" Ethan questioned amazed. "Because the same thing happened to me and Rory it was really creepy because the girl knew my name and I didn't tell her" Benny finished Sarah _and_ Erica arrived. "Hi guys" Sarah greeted happily "sup dorks," Erica begin turning to Sarah "I have to tell you something meet me at the bathroom" "wonder what it is? Be right back" Sarah said before both girls walked off.

"Hey Ethan and Benny" a voice greeted. the boys turned around to see the girl sitting down at the table."what do you want?!" Ethan almost shouted "y-you stalker! Leave us alone!" He stated angrily."you don't want to say that" the girl replied calmly biting her apple.

"Why its not lie yoy have any power over us or can do anything" benny mocked "that's what you think!" The girl mumbled looking up to see the faces of Sarah and Erica she smiled and waved as the girls came over and hugged her.

"Hi kara how was your first day?" Sarah asked "I see you met the geek squad" Erica added. "Wait what?!" The boys questioned "you know her?" Benny asked pointing to the girl. "Yeah me and kara have been since birth!" Sarah said as kara smiled. "We're very sorry" Ethan began "we made a mistake" Benny finished off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Yup my oc is an old friend of sarahs! its funny because I'm already making the next three books and a spinoff and I haven't even finished book one (not even kidding) Well wait until next chapter to find out what when down at lunch!**

 **May the odds be in your favor**

 **~MOTI43**


	3. Author's note

**A/N:Hey universe! So its um been awhile and I thought I explain why I was gone for so long and didn't work on this story.**

 **So 1. I had school and with me starting this near the end of the year I had a lot of tests and couldn't really work on it.**

 **2\. Life has been crazy lately with me moving, family drama and that kind of shit.**

 **other stories and planning for new ones I wanna start for any fanfiction writer you know how much hell that is :).**

 **4\. I've kinda been bouncing around ideas and coming up with new ones and trying to making them work with what I originally planned with the other two chapters.**

 **5\. And most simply: I'm a lazy ass who procrastinates… you can understand right?**

 **So with these things in mind I'm putting this story on hold until I come up with a idea that fits with the story. But! Don't be upset I might make some mini chapters to fill up the time until I have a real update.**

 **So thanks for reading this boring authors note see you soon…? (Hopefully?) Anyway BYE!**

 **~MOTI43**


End file.
